Inuyasha and Kagome's New Life as a Family
by BlackFireDragonStar
Summary: 10 years have passed and Inuyasha and Kagome have twins a boy named Hunter and and girl named Crystal they also adopted Shippo. Hunter, Crystal, Shippo, Kohaku, Rin, and Kirara are playing tag when they come across 4 injured dragon/dog demons. Inuyasha and Kagome adopt the 4 dragon/dogs. There will be three chapters. Contains spanking don't like? Then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic and I'm still learning cause it might take a while before I become a master author so please be nice. I hope you all enjoy and please review I really like reviews. :) **

**I do not own Inuyasha or make any money off of it. **

**I only own Hunter, Crystal, Jade, Julie, John, Lucy, Connor, Tyler, and Sarah.**

**Warning: there will be spanking in this story and this will be a chapter story. So if you don't like it then don't read it. You have been warned.**

**Inuyasha and Kagome's New Life as a Family**

**Chapter 1**

It has been ten years since Inuyasha and Kagome got married, they adopted Shippo as a son,they also had twins who are both half demons, a 10 year old boy named Hunter and a 10 year old girl named Crystal. Hunter has silver hair, silver dog ears, has golden eyes, has claws, fangs, a silver tail, and wears a fire rat robe, he can aslo perform Iron Reaver Soul Stealer and Blades of Blood, but when it's the new moon he has black hair, black eyes, human ears, teeth, nails, no tail, and can't use his demon powers. Crystal has black hair with silver highlights and black dog ears, has golden eyes, has claws, fangs, a black tail with silver highlights, and wears a pink komono with purple and blue circles, she can aslo perform Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, Blades of Blood, and can use a sacred arrow, but when it's the new moon she has black hair, black eyes, human ears, teeth, nails, no tail, and can't use her demon powers but can still use her sacred arrow. Sesshomaru decided to stay in Kaede's Village since Rin wanted him to stay with her and he adopted her. Kohaku thinks of Sesshomaru as a father and he accepted this even Sango eventually thought of Sesshomaru as a father. Rin, Kohaku, and Sango are now adopted brother/sisters.

It was a nice clear sunny day with some clouds here and there, the wind was pleasent, and everyone was having a great time. Inuyasha was talking with his wife Kagome, Miroku and Sango were playing with their three kids Jade, Julie, and John, Shippo was playing tag with Kirara, Kohaku, Rin, Hunter, and Crystal, and Kaede was talking with Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, you can't get me! Hahahahaha!" Hunter said who was being chased by Kohaku.

"Come on Hunter! That's not fair! Your faster cause your a half demon! Your sister, brother, and Kirara are the only one who can catch up to you! Rin and I are human so we're slower!" Kohaku shouted out to Hunter who was trying not to get tagged.

"Sucks to be you then since your it and you have to tag me or someone else!" Hunter replied back to his very annoyed and tired friend.

"Grrrrr, Hunter I'm going to get you for that!" Kohaku yelled out to his friend.

"Hunter give Kohaku a break he is a human after all and you and I both know how it feels to be human when it's the new moon." Crystal told her twin brother.

"Please be fair Hunter." Both Shippo and Rin ask at the same time giving him the puppy eyes while Kirara is giving him the kitty eyes.

"Ok, Ok, fine, I'll slow down for him. I can't resist those puppy and kitty eyes. Besides, I would have slowed down anyway since I don't want to be nagged at all day by Crystal." Hunter said defeated.

"Thanks guys I owe you one." Kohaku said once he finally tagged Hunter who was now it.

10 minutes later.

"Ok guys I think we should all take a break I'm tired." Hunter said while falling on the floor to rest.

"A break does sound nice." Kohaku said sitting next to his adopted sister.

"Hey where's Crystal and Kirara?" Shippo asked sitting next to Rin and Kohaku.

"I don't know I thought they were with you?" Hunter replied sounding a little worried.

"Hey guys come here you have to see this and hurry!" Crystal shouted in the distance.

"That answers our questions." Shippo said with relief.

By the time they got to where Crystal and Kirara were they were not expecting to see them hudled down looking worried over 4 injured dragon/dog demons.

"I was getting Kirara some water when I came across these 4 injured dragon/dog demons. I looked at their injuries and it looks like they just twisted their legs a little. Oh and they can talk, they told me that their quadruplets who are eternally 5 years old, have magical powers, can transform into dragons, animals, and sea animals, and are orphans." Crystal explained to her family and friends.

Lucy, Connor, Tyler, and Sarah all have blue eyes, golden spikes on their backs, golden horns, golden tips on their wings, golden tips on their dragon tails, golden claws, black and grey fur, and a black dog tail. The only way to tell the difference between them are their wings, collars, and dragon tails. Lucy has black dragon wings, a pink collar, and a purple dragon tail with red under it, Connor has dark blue dragon wings, a green collar, and a dark blue dragon tail with light blue under it, Tyler has dark green dragon wings, a blue collar, and a dark green dragon tail with light green under it, and Sarah has white dragon wings, a purple collar, and a white dragon tail with grey under it.

"Hi I'm Lucy Van Helen and these two are my brothers Connor and Tyler Van Helen and this is my sister Sarah Van Helen." Lucy said introducing herself and her siblings.

"Hi I'm Crystal, this is my twin brother Hunter and my adopted brother Shippo. These are my friends Kohaku and his adopted sister Rin. This is Kirara the family companian, she's a demon cat who can turn into a bigger form of herself with flames at her paws." Crystal said introducing herself, her brothers, friends, and Kirara.

"Pleased to meet you all. Crystal can you and your brothers go get your parents, same for you Kohaku and Rin. We will be fine it's not like we're going anywhere soon." Lucy asked her new friends with some humor in her voice.

"Ok don't worry we will be back soon." Crystal told Lucy and then left to go get her parents.

10 minutes later.

"So these are the 4 injured dragon/dogs, huh?" asked Inuyasha who was facinated by the hybrids.

"Yeah Dad they told us that their legs got twisted and their orphans. Can we keep them please I really wanted new siblings. Please?" Crystal asked giving her Dad puppy eyes.

"Well as long as it's ok with your Mother, Aunt Sango, Uncle Miroku, Uncle Sesshomaru, and Granny Kaede, then it's ok with me." Inuyasha said with a bit of humor.

"It's ok with us." All the adults said with satisfaction.

"Yay!" All 12 kids said with joy and glee.

Back at Kaede's village everyone was happy to have 4 new members of their family. Kagome put badages on the quadruplet's legs and gave them some medicine to relieve the pain.

"Thanks Mom, and thank you everyone for adopting us into your family it means a lot to us." Lucy said to everyone in the hut.

"No problem. Just don't cause any trouble or else your going to get punished, understand?" Inuyasha told Lucy who mischievously smiled at her new father.

"Hehe no promises Dad, cause the four of us are trouble makers and we have no intension of stopping. We also love to pull pranks on people." Lucy replied to her dad who just rolled his eyes.

"Well then maybe we should discuss the rules and punishments now, hm?" Sesshomaru said getting groans from his newly adopted nieces and nephews.

"Do we have to Uncle Sesshomaru?" Connor asked in a whiney voice.

"Yeah we don't like rules and punishments cause they stink and ruin everything." Tyler said in a joking voice.

"We always get out of trouble in the past when we were still on our own and it was fun!" Sarah said with excitment.

"Guys come on, you know in the past we rarely got caught and when we did the villagers always punished us and it really hurt to sit down for awhile when they were done with us." Lucy explained unconciously rubbing her bottom from the memories.

"You guys get spanked too? Wow now I don't feel bad anymore. Crystal, Shippo, Kohaku, Rin, Jade, Julie, John, and I get spanked when we get into trouble by our parents, Unlce Sesshomaru, Unlce Miroku, and Aunt Sango." Hunter explained to his newly adopted brothers and sisters.

"Ahem, well then lets get started shall we? Now the rules are simple, listen to your elders, no fighting unless it's play fighting, no whining, no talking back to your elders, no insults to anyone, no swearing that is only for the adults, no lying, respect others, and no running off somewhere without any of the adult's permission, understand so far?" Inuyasha explained to his newly adopted sons and daughters.

"Yeah we understand." All four said in unison.

"Man this sucks big time." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"What was that young lady?" Inuyasha said in a stern but warning voice.

"Nothing!" Lucy said quickly.

"I don't like lying young lady, so you better tell me the truth and I might let it off with a warning, if it happens again your going to be one sorry little girl with a sore bottom, understand?" Inuyasha said with a firm and stern voice.

"Yes sir, I understand. I said "man this sucks big time" sorry." Lucy said with her head hung low.

"Hmm ok I forgive you. Just becareful with what you say cause your Unlce Sesshormaru and I have really good hearing. I actually knew what you said I just wanted you to say it as a form of a light punishment." Inuyasha told his daughter who was trying to make her head one with the floor with embarassment.

"Ok since your father explained the rules I shall explain the punishments." Sesshomaru said which got him more groaning from his nieces and nephews.

"If any of you break any of the rules then your parents, Uncle Miroku, Aunt Sango, or I will punish you. You will be getting spankings, time-outs, groundings, privalages taken away, toys taken away, early bedtime, no dinner, or no dessert. You will aslo be scolded and/or lectured. Understand?" Sesshomaru explained to his nieces and nephews.

"Yeah we understand." All four said in unison.

"Good. You will be praised for things that you do that are good, ok? When we do punish any of you it's because we love and care about you kids ok?" Sesshomaru said with gentleness in his voice.

"Ok, we will try to be good." All four said in unison.

"Well now that that's over with, why don't you kids go outside and play until dinner is ready?" Kagome said with cheerfullness in her voice.

"Ok!" All 12 kids said at once.

Outside near Kaede's hut the kids were playing and riding on top of Lucy, Conor, Tyler, and Sarah in their dragon forms and Rin was riding on top of Ah-Un. Their twisted legs already healed since they were demons and they used some of their healing magical powers to speed up the process.

"Weeeeeeeee! This is fun! Flying is so much better than walking! Woohoo!" Crystal shouted with pure joy and glee.

"Yeah totally! This rocks!" Hunter shouted back to his sister.

"You four are so lucky to have powers like this." Kohaku told his cousins.

"Well it just happened when we were born." Lucy replied to Kohaku.

"Do you guys remember anything about your birth parents?" Rin asked curious.

"No not really. All we know is that we were dropped off at some place that takes care of orphans." Lucy said in a sad voice.

"Oh ok sorry about that." Rin said in a understanding voice.

"It's all good nothing you can do about. Besides that was in the past and this is the present. We have a family and that's all that matters." Lucy said in a upbeat tone.

Suddenly they heard shouting and screaming coming from Connor and Hunter.

"Looks like I have to try and stop them from killing each other." Lucy said in a annoyed tone.

"Why don't you go and get your dad or my dad?" Rin asked curious as to why her cousin was taking on the role of an adult.

"Because I'm used to breaking up fights between Connor, Tyler, and/or Sarah. This dosen't seem too bad, but if I can't get them to stop can you go get my dad or your dad?" Lucy explained to Rin who nodded and then followed her cousin to where the two brothers were fighting.

"Hey take that back you butthead!" Connor yelled at Hunter who was riding on his brother's back.

"No! You take back what you said you big meanie!" Hunter yelled back to his brother who then tried to buck Hunter off of him.

"Hey! Quit that! You know I can't fly! Dad's gonna kill you if you try to throw me off from the sky!" Hunter screamed at Connor.

"Well I can just levitate you so that your not falling and Dad will never know!" Connor said with a mischievious smile.

"No! You can't! I'm gonna tell on you!" Hunter yelled at Connor with a horrorified look on his face.

"Not if I tell on you first!" Connor yelled back at Hunter.

"Stop it right now the both of you!" Lucy yelled at them.

"Ok what's going on? Who started it?" Lucy asked in a stern voice.

"He did!" They both shouted and pointed to each other at the same time.

"This is going no where. Ok first off Hunter what happened please tell me your side of the story." Lucy asked her brother.

"Well we were flying until Connor decided to tease me for no reason. Then I teased him back, then he was about to throw me off of him and keep me levitated in the air for fun, then you showed up." Hunter explained his side of the story.

"Is this true Connor? Cause you know I can tell if your lying or not with that lie decter on your collar." Lucy said with a stern voice.

"No he's lying he's the one who teased me for no reason. I just defeneded myself is all I did." Connor said trying to hide the lie which was hard to do since his lie detecter lit red which meant he told a lie.

"Busted. I'm going to go tell Dad and be right back with him. So don't do anything else stupid ok?" Lucy said teleporting Kohaku on top of Tyler who had John, and Jade on top of Sarah who had Julie and Crystal.

"No! Don't! Please Lucy don't tell Dad!" Connor said trying to stall his sister.

"Haha your in trouble!" Hunter said teasing his brother.

"I wouldn't be so cheerful if I were you Hunter. Your in just as much in trouble as your brother since you both teased each other." Lucy said to Hunter who's face went from cheerful to horrorfied.

"No! That's not fair! I only teased him cause he teased me first!" Hunter said also trying to stall his sister.

"Two wrongs don't make a right!" Lucy said then started to fly towards were their dad was.

"Hunter come on we need to try and prevent her from getting to Dad or both our hides will be tanned." Connor told his brother.

"Ok at least I'm agreeing with you on something." Hunter said to his brother who flew after their sister.

Conor blasted Lucy with a Flamethrower and then a Ice Beam to try and get her attention. It worked.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Connor I'm gonna get you for that!" Lucy screamed at her brother and shot a Thunderbolt and a Hydro Pump at him.

Now both siblings were fighting in the air in their dragon forms. Rin saw this and told Ah-Un to go to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

A few minutes later Rin was back in the air with an angry and dissapointed Sesshomaru and Inuaysha.

Sesshomaru used his Poison Whip to get the fighting sibling's attention and it did.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Inuyasha shouted at his three guilty looking children.

"According to what Rin told us Lucy tried to stop you two from fighting and then went to go get us, but Connor attacked her which caused her to attack him back. Lucy why didn't you just get us in the first place instead of having to deal with it yourself?" Sesshomaru asked his niece.

"Well in the past when we were out on our own I would always stop Connor, Tyler, and/or Sarah from fighting with each other. I'm sorry it's just a force of habbit and next time I will go to either of you or someone else for help. I'm sorry that I attacked Connor but I was defending myself against his attacks." Lucy explained to her Uncle Sesshomaru and father.

"Ok we forgive you for trying to handle the fight on your own but I'm afraid that you will have to be punished with your brothers for fighting Conor I know you were defending yourself but you need to learn to ignore them when that happens by trying to protect yourself and then move on." Inuyasha explained to his daughter who was now feeling guilty.

Back at Kaede's hut Inuyasha took his three naughty kids to the back for some privacy and asked Sesshomaru if he can help him punish the kids. Lucy and Connor were now back in their normal dragon/dog forms and Hunter was next to them.

"Connor and Hunter you two will be getting 25 spankings, a 25 minute time-out, and are grounded for 2 weeks with an early bedtime, no toys, no privilages, and no dessert. Lucy you will be getting 15 spankings, a 15 minute time-out, and are grounded for 1 week with an early bedtime, no toys, no privilages, and no dessert. Do you all understand?" Inuyasha explained to his three naughty kids.

"Yes sir, but why does Lucy get less than we do? That is so not fair." Connor whined at his father.

"Yeah she's in trouble just like us and she gets less? That is so not cool." Hunter whined at his father.

"Conor Van Helen and Hunter Inuyasha Higurashi that is enough out of you! I will not tolarate whining do you both understand?" Inuyasha scolded his two sons.

"Yes sir." They both said in unison.

"Good. Now Lucy will go first since she has less than you and that's because she attacked you Connor out of defense which you provoked her to do. Lucy come here." Inuyasha told his daughter who relunctantly went to her father's side.

He sat down and picked her up then placed her on his lap. Immediatly as if on cue Lucy's wings and two tails dissapeared and her fur on her bottom went down as if it were pants causing her to be bare bottomed. Inuyasha was shocked and Lucy explained that this happens to only her and her three siblings since their fur is like armor and they can't feel anything and their tails and wings get in the way so it dissappears so that it will make spankings easier. With that said Inuyasha landed the first spank which got a yelp from Lucy. He quickly pepperd her bottom and Lucy felt like her bottom was on top of a bunch of hot coals. Inuyasha lifted his knee up to get better access to her sit spots and landed the last five spanks with quick succession. Once he was done Lucy's fur went back to it's place and her two tails and wings reappeared to their rightful places. Inuyasha rubbed soothing circles on her back until her crying slowed down and she was calmer and then gave Lucy a hug telling her she was forgiven.

"Now go to the corner and think about what you did ok? No rubbing, looking out, or talking if you do then we will just have to start over, understand?" Inuyasha told his daughter who nodded and went to the corner with tears in her eyes.

"Ok Sesshomaru who do you want to punish?" Inuyasha asked his older half brother.

"I will take Connor." Sesshomaru replied to his brother.

"Ok then I get Hunter." Inuyasha said and went to the spot where he spanked Lucy.

"Hunter come here." Inuyasha instructed his son.

Hunter did not move.

"Now Hunter. Don't make me count to three. If I get to three then you get double of what you have now young man." Inuyasha orderd his defiant son.

Still no movement from his son.

"One." Inuyasha started the countdown.

"Dad please I don't want to be spanked." Hunter begged his father.

"Two. You better get over here now young man." Inuyasha said warning his son.

Hunter started moving but very slowly.

"Thr-" Inuyasha never got to finish saying three because Hunter then ran to his side not wanting to double what he was about to get.

"Good I'm glad you see it my way son. You know the drill, get on my lap and I will take down your pants and underwear." Inuyasha instructed his son.

Hunter then got onto his father's lap and clung onto his father's pant leg. Inuyasha then took down his son's pants and underwear and lifted his shirt out of the way for easier access to the pale bottom that will soon become red. Inuyasha landed the first spank and got a grunt from Hunter. Inuyasha then started to rain down spanks and Hunter felt like his bottom was set on fire from a torch. Inuyasha then lifted his leg to get better access to his son's sit spots and landed the last five spanks on his sit spots. When it was over Inuyasha rubbed soothing circles on his son's back until his crying slowed down and he was calmer, righted his clothes, and then gave him a hug telling him he was forgiven.

"Now go to the cornor and think about what you did. No rubbing, looking out, or talking if you do then we will start over." Inuaysha told his son who nodded and went to the other corner with tears in his eyes.

Sesshomaru spanked Connor at the same time as Inuayasha spanked Hunter and sent him to a corner as well telling him the same thing that Inuaysha told Lucy and Hunter.

"How did it go Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"He tried to get away from me even though I had a firm grip on him and he gave up after the 15th spank." Sesshomaru replied to his brother.

15 minutes later.

"Ok Lucy you can come out of the corner now." Inuyasha told his daughter who gratefully got out of the corner.

"I'm sorry Daddy and Uncle Sesshomaru. Next time I will try and find either of you or another adult." Lucy said to her father and uncle.

"It's ok little one all is forgiven and I'm pleased to hear you say that." Inuyasha said and kissed his daughter on her head.

10 minutes later.

"Ok boys you can both come out of your corners now." Inuyasha told his sons who gladly got out of their corners.

"I'm sorry Connor for what I did and I'm sorry Daddy for not obeying you right away." Hunter said to both his brother and father.

"I'm sorry Hunter for what I did and I'm sorry Lucy for attacking you and provoking you to attack me." Connor said to both his brother and sister.

"Ok now that the apologies are all said lets go eat dinner, I'm hungry." Inuyasha said in a joking voice.

"Hmm yes food does sound good right about now." Sesshomaru said putting his hand on his growling stomach.

"Ugh do we have to sit. It's gonna hurt too much." All three kids whined at their father and uncle.

"Kids no whining." Inuyasha said in a warning tone.

"Yes sir." All three said in unison.

**Well there you go everyone. My first Inuyasha fanfic yay! :) I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review I like reviews it makes me happy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, this is another chapter for my Inuyasha fan fiction story that I wrote a while ago. Sorry it took so long but I have been busy with trying to get into college and dealing with another writer's block. I will introduce Koga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku. I hope you like this chapter and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and don't make money from it. I wrote this story for fun. I only own Jade, Julie, John, Hunter, Crystal, Lucy, Connor, Tyler, and Sarah. **

**Warning: there will be spanking in this chapter. Don't like? Then don't read. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 2**

5 months have passed since Lucy, Connor, Tyler, and Sarah were adopted by Inuyasha and his family and friends. They have been enjoying their new life with their new family despite the numerous times of being punished.

It was a beautiful, lightly clouded, sunny day. The breeze was gentle and the birds were singing. All of the kids were at the river playing with joy and happiness.

"Marko!" Jade shouted out with her eyes closed.

"Polo!" Julie, John, Hunter, Crystal, Lucy, Connor, Tyler, Sarah, Shippo, Rin, and Kohakku all shouted back.

Jade managed to tag Julie which meant she was it. The kids played Marko Polo for 10 more minutes then got out of the water to dry off. Lucy, Connor, Tyler, and Sarah used their powers to make the water come off, Kirara shook dry and then made a cute meow sound, and everyone else used a towel to dry themselves off.

"Hey no fair! The four of you can use your powers to dry off but we have to use towels. Kirara just shakes dry but that's different." John complained at his four cousins.

"Well I can't do anything about it John sorry, so stop your complaining it's annoying." Tyler replied to his cousin.

"Yeah we were just born with these powers dude, chill out ok?" Sarah told her cousin.

"We can't help it if we're born with special powers like making the water come off." Connor told his cousin while scratching his ears.

"The least we can do is let you and everyone else ride our backs when we transform into dragons or something large enough to carry you and other people." Lucy explained to her cousin who looked like he was pouting.

"I'm not complaining you drama queen showoff." John said in a whiny voice.

"Hey! You take that back John! That's not nice and it hurt my feelings. I'm telling my parents, Uncle Sesshomaru, and your parents on you that you called me a name." Tyler told his cousin with tears in his eyes.

"What? Wait! No! Please Tyler don't tell my parents, Uncle Sesshomaru, or your parents! I'm sorry ok? I'm just jealous of your demon powers." John cried out to his cousin who was now on his way to get the adults.

"Aw man now I'm gonna get my hide tanned. I wish I wasn't so jealous of him." John thought to himself.

"Way to go John you just got yourself into trouble and hurt poor Tyler's feelings. I hope your happy now." Julie scolded her younger brother.

"Yeah I agree with Julie. We all know how jealous you are of the quadruplet's demon powers and I admit some of us are too but we got used to it, but it seems that you have not little brother. You need to try and get used to it and try to get along with Lucy, Connor, Tyler, and Sarah." Jade explained to her younger brother who now was feeling guilty for what he said to Tyler.

"John you should probably go see if he is ok. Besides the adult probably want to speak to you about what you said to Tyler." Rin told her cousin.

"Oh alright I'm going already, sheesh!" John said in a annoyed/frustrated tone.

Shippo hopped onto his shoulder since he likes to ride on people's shoulders and he wanted to make sure Tyler was ok. John walked to the entrance of Kaede's hut but did not enter.

"Come on man, you can do it. Just walk in and apologize to Tyler for calling him a name. I'm sure Tyler will forgive you, he may be sensitive but he has a caring and forgiving heart." Shippo told his cousin trying to encourage him.

"Ok, thanks Shippo. I'm just not sure if the adults will be as forgiving as Tyler." John said nervously as he entered the hut.

Back with the other kids.

"Shippo is so sweet for encouraging John and for checking if Tyler is ok." Sarah told her siblings, cousins, and friend Kirara.

"You heard what they were talking about? From way over there?" Kohakku said in an amazed voice.

"Yeah my three siblings and I have better hearing, sight, smell, and senses then humans do. I know I was eavesdropping and it's wrong, I'm sorry ok? But I couldn't help myself but hear what they had to say. I'm a curious dragon/dog demon." Sarah explained to Kohakku.

"Sarah you know better than that, but since you said you were sorry I'll let you slide and not tell Mom, Dad, Uncle Sesshomaru, Uncle Miroku, and Aunt Sango about you eavesdropping on Shippo and John's conversation." Lucy scolded her quadruplet sister who lowered her head in shame.

"Well I bet that John won't be able to sit down for a couple of days." Hunter told everyone.

"Yeah and I will try to do my best to not make any butt jokes otherwise no one will ever hear the _end_ of it, heehee, you get it? _End_ of it?" Crystal said in a joking voice which made everyone groan at the bad pun.

"Crystal did you really have to say that bad pun?" Rin asked in a annoyed tone.

"Sorry you guys, I just love making jokes and bad puns." Crystal told everyone.

"I wonder how bad John's punishment will be." Kohakku thought to himself.

Back at Kaede's hut.

"So let me get this straight. You were jealous of Lucy, Connor, Tyler, and Sarah being able to take the water off of them with their demonic powers and then decided to pick on Tyler and called him a name?" Miroku asked his son who was near tears from feeling guilty.

"Yes sir." John said meekly.

"Even Lucy, Connor, and Sarah were trying to tell you that they were born with those kinds of powers. Tyler was trying to be the brave one and explain to you that they can't help with what they do due to their demonic powers." Sango explained to her son.

"I'm so sorry Mom and Dad, really I am. I realized my mistake, albeit a bit too late, but now I just want to apologize to Tyler and make things up with him again." John explained blinking back tears that threatened to fall.

"Oh you're apologizing to your cousin all right and we know you're sorry, we forgive you, but right now you about to be even sorrier for what you said to your cousin young man. Come here Jonathan." Miroku told his son who winced at the sound of his full name being used.

"Yes sir." John said miserably and walked over to his father's side.

Miroku then sat on a chair, lifted his son, and placed him on his lap. The monk then pulled his son's pants and underwear down. He waited for his son to stop squirming to ask him what he always asks whoever he is about to spank.

"Now John do you understand why you're getting this spanking?" Miroku asked his bare bottomed son.

"Yes sir, I understand." John answered in a gloomy voice.

"Ok good. Now you will be getting 15 spankings and a 15 minute time-out for calling your cousin that mean name." Miroku explained to his naughty son.

Miroku then raised his hand and then brought it down, hard, on his son's pale bottom. John let out a grunt from the spank and refused to cry out. Miroku then peppered his son's bottom and John felt like his bottom was being stung by thousands of bees and started to sob openly. The monk then raised his knee to get better access to his son's sit spots and landed the last five spanks. Miroku rubbed soothing circles on his crying son's back to calm him down. He redressed his son, gave him a hug and a kiss on his head, told him he was forgiven, and placed him on his feet.

"Now I want you to go to the corner and think about what you have done. No rubbing, looking out, or talking. If you do then we will just start over." Miroku instructed his son.

"Yes sir." John said with his head down and then went to the dreaded corner.

15 minutes later.

"Ok John you can come out of the corner." Miroku told his son who gratefully got out of the corner.

"Can I can go and apologize to Tyler now Mom and Dad?" John asked his parents.

"Yes you can sweetheart and tell your Aunt Kagome, Uncle Inuyasha, and Uncle Sesshomaru that you have been punished and wish to apologize to Tyler." Sango told her son who smiled and gave both of his parents a hug.

"Shippo you can come in now and I'm going to see Tyler come on." John told his cousin who can running in and landed on his shoulder.

When they got to where Tyler lives John explained that he was punished and felt bad for what he said. John apologized to Tyler and he forgave him.

"John we do forgive you but please be careful with what you say next time." Inuyasha told his nephew.

"This is a saying from the era I came from it goes "If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all". Please remember that ok? I don't like seeing my son cry." Kagome explained to her nephew who was nodding his head.

"The next time this happens and it's either one of my kids, nieces, or nephews then both your Uncle and I will punish you even if your parents have punished you already, do you understand me young man?" Sesshomaru explained to his nephew who was nodding his head and trying to hide his fear.

"Ok well go on and play you two I bet your siblings and cousins are waiting for you to return. Don't go too far ok? We will call you when dinner is ready." Kagome told her sons and nephew.

"Yes mam/Mom." All three said at once.

They gave the adults hugs and then left to rejoin with their siblings and cousins.

When they got to them they were slammed with a bunch of questions like "What happened?" and "Are you alright?" John explained what happened and then they all went to go play. Some played tag, raced each other, and took turns riding on Lucy, Connor, Tyler, and Sarah's backs in their dragon forms or some other creature that was big enough to carry people. 25 minutes passed Hunter, Crystal, and Shippo smelled Koga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku coming towards them.

"Hey kids long time no see. Wow has it been 10 years already? Man time flies when you're having fun leading the wolf pack and having a lovely wife lead it with me." Koga said in a happy tone.

"From the last time I saw you kids you were just little pups or toddlers." Ayame said making the kids blush.

"Hey who are the four dragon/dogs? I've never seen them before." Ginta asked looking at the quadruplets with curiosity.

"Yeah did Inuyasha and Kagome have more kids while we were away? Or did they adopt them cause they don't look anything like Inuyasha or Kagome." Hakkaku asked Crystal.

Crystal then explained everything from when they found them and her parents adopted them to the present. She even told them that they have been living with them for 5 months now. Crystal also explained about their magical powers, being eternally 5 years old, are quadruplets, and can talk.

"Wow that is impressive. Well nice to meet you kids, I'm Koga, this is my beautiful wife Ayame, and my two loyal traveling companions Ginta and Hakkaku." Koga said introducing himself, his wife, and friends.

"Hi nice to meet you too, I'm Lucy Van Helen, this is my sister Sarah Van Helen, and my two brothers Connor and Tyler Van Helen." Lucy said introducing herself and her three siblings.

"So what brings you here Koga?" Shippo asked the wolf demon.

"Just here to say a quick hello to Mutt Face and Lady Kagome cause we're traveling to get something for food and bring it back to the pack." Koga explained to the kitsune.

"Oh ok well their in that hut over there with the red, white, and silver flag with a dog demon on it next to the door." Shippo told Koga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku who then went off to say hi.

5 to 10 minutes later.

"Alright it's time for us to go now. See ya kids and take care of yourselves and your parents ok?" Koga said waving.

"It was really nice to see you all again and to meet you four kids." Ayame said waving.

"Maybe next time we meet the four of you can race against the four of us?" Ginta asked the quadruplets who agreed to the race.

"Just to warn you though Koga is fast even without the two Sacred Jewel shards in his legs cause we are always out of breath when he stops and we finally catch up with him." Hakkaku told the four dragon/dogs.

"Hey I heard that Hakkaku I may no longer have the two Sacred Jewel shards in my legs, but I do have the Goraishi and I can use that to claw you to pieces if you annoy me." Koga warned Hakkaku who looked horrified by the thought of being attacked by Koga.

"Alright now let's go my love. Bye everyone and take care." Ayame said and the four wolf demons were gone.

"Wow they are so cool and I can't wait to race them the next time we see them." Lucy said all pumped up.

"Kids it's dinner time! Come back and wash up!" Kagome shouted to the kids.

"Yay food! I'm hungry." Hunter said happy and licking his lips.

"Hunter your always hungry I mean you could probably eat a demon the size of a tree and still be hungry." Crystal said jokingly which made everyone laugh except Hunter.

"Race you guys to my hut! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Connor said in a happy tone.

**Chapter 2 complete yay! :) I hope you all enjoyed it and please review it makes me happy. The third chapter will be the last one and it will be about the race between the wolf demons and the dragon/dog demons. Who will win? Find out in chapter 3. Plus the chapter will be short since it's only going to be about the race. There will not being any spanking in chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, this will be the third and final chapter of my first Inuyasha fan fiction story. It will be about a race between the quadruplet dragon/dog demons and the four wolf demons. Who will win? Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or make any money from it; I do however own Lucy, Connor, Tyler, Sarah, Jade, Julie, and John. I wrote this story for fun. I hope that you all enjoy and please review, it makes me happy :)**

**Chapter 3**

It was a beautiful sunny day with lightly clouded areas and gentle breezes. It's the perfect kind of day and weather for a good race. Koga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku came back to Kaede's village to race against Lucy, Connor, Tyler, and Sarah Van Helen for a race, just like the one he promised months ago.

"Alright then lets get this race started, my four feet are dying to go for a race and get some speed." Connor said to all of the racers.

"Cool your jets Speedster, we will once we get a set course going. Once we do then we can see who is the fastest between the eight of us, but I know that I will be the winner." Koga explained to the hyper and anxious dragon/dog.

"Sorry to rain on your parade their pal but we all know who is going to be victorious and that will be me, no offense to all of you." Lucy said in a confident/sarcastic voice.

"Ok everyone lets just calm down and try not to get into an argument before the big race, ok?" Ayame said to the arguing racers.

"Well now that that is all settled, I'll explain the race course. First of all there will be ten laps since we're all demons and we can handle more than a human, and second we will be all going around Inuyasha's Forest and back here were I set up the start/finish line, the first one to make all ten laps is the winner. Sesshomaru agreed to be the one that observes from the sky on Ah-Un and using this weird thing that Lucy brought from a world that she and her three siblings went to, I think it's called a sky cam. According to Lucy this sky cam is one that can attach to anything so Sesshomaru decided to put it on Ah-Un's neck and whatever that sky cam sees everyone that is cheering can see it on that big thing called a television and just like the sky cam Lucy brought the television from the same world. Did everyone understand my explanation?" Ginta explained to all of the racers and they all shook their heads yes.

"Ok good, now lets get started all ready!" Tyler said impatiently.

"Hey Dad can you be the one to say "On your marks, get ready, set, go and to wave the racing flag? Please?" Sarah asked Inuyasha.

All of the adults, the kids, and even the wolf tribe were there to watch the big race. Everyone was cheering the ones that they wanted to win.

"Ok sure I guess. Just be careful all four of you, understand? I don't want to find out that any one of you got hurt. I love you all ok kids." Inuyasha told his kids in a kind voice.

"We'll be fine Dad, we race each other all the time. How do explain why were all really fast? We love you too Dad." Lucy reassured her dad.

"Ok then on your marks, get set, go!" Inuyasha shouted and waved the flag.

All eight dashed forward so fast it almost knocked Inuyasha over. Sesshomaru was in the sky and the sky cam around Ah-Un's neck was showing everyone who was cheering what Sesshomaru was seeing. Lucy and Koga were the first two in the lead followed closely by Connor, Tyler, Sarah and Ayame but poor Ginta and Hakkaku were in the back since it was always hard for them to keep up with Koga and Ayame whenever they all traveled together. Lucy was the first one to make one lap Koga very close behind and they were practically neck and neck with each other. Connor, Tyler, and Sarah were slightly faster then Ayame. Eight laps later and on their last lap Ginta and Hakkaku were constantly taking breaks to catch their breaths.

"Wow your pretty fast for your age, I'm impressed and I finally have a fast rival to compete against." Koga told Lucy who was slightly farther ahead of him.

"Heeheehee, well I do practice racing a lot with my three siblings and the other kids, but I do agree Connor is the only one who is close to speed with me. You're faster than he is and I like that. Too bad that you're going to lose to a girl dragon/dog! See you at the finish line!" Lucy shouted back to Koga.

Lucy then sped up by using a combination of Quick Attack and Extremespeed to get to the finish line first. Koga blushed with embarrassment realizing he just lost to a girl dragon/dog and his pride being shot, but he quickly became happy knowing that he was in second place. Connor got third place, Tyler got fourth place, Sarah got fifth place, Ayame, got sixth place, Ginta got seventh place, and Hakkaku got eighth place. Both Ginta and Hakkaku were out of breath and collapsed on the ground relieved it was over. Sesshomaru landed on the ground with Ah-Un, took the sky cam off, and gave it back to Lucy.

"The winner is my daughter Lucy Van Helen!" Inuyasha happily shouted out feeling proud.

"Yay! I won! I'm so happy! Good race everyone I had fun." Lucy told her fellow racers.

"Congratulations Lucy and yeah I had fun too, I think we all had fun, right guys?" Koga said to everyone who was in the race.

"Yeah!" The rest of the racers said at once.

"Ok well now Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, and I have to go back to the wolf den and get some food. See you all later!" Koga said to everyone waving good-bye.

"We should do this once a month to see who will win and who is getting better. Bye everyone!" Ayame explained to the kids and her fellow wolves then waved good-bye.

"Take care of Kagome Inuyasha. Take care everyone!" Ginta said to Inuyasha and started waving good-bye to everyone.

"See you four next month! Bye kids!" Hakkaku said waving good-bye.

All of the wolf tribe members and the main four then left to go back to their wolf den and eat lunch.

"Ok everyone why don't you all play while I start making lunch?" Kagome asked the kids who went off to play.

"Mom can the four of us rest? We're a bit tired from the race and running ten laps takes it out of you." Sarah asked her mom clearly tired.

"Of course Sweetheart, your father and Uncle Sesshomaru will keep you kids company while you kids rest." Kagome told Sarah in a kind motherly voice.

"Yay!" All four kids said at once.

"Wow Lucy you were pretty fast out there even from where I saw from the sky on Ah-Un." Sesshomaru told his niece who was smiling.

"Yeah, why don't you four tell your Uncle Sesshomaru and I about how you felt about the race?" Inuyasha asked his quadruplet kids.

"Ok Dad we sure will." Lucy said to her dad feeling happy that she won the race and thinking that today was a good day.

**Yay Chapter 3 is done and so is my first Inuyasha fan fiction story! I'm so happy :) well I hope you all enjoyed it and please review it will make me happy :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, this chapter is a request from a reviewer who liked Chapter 3 and wanted me to write more, that means a lot to me that you liked it so much. :) **

**Please review and enjoy Chapter 4. There will be no spanking in this chapter since it will be a fun chapter.**

**This chapter will be about when Inuyasha's family and Miroku's family go on their first vacation with the quadruplet dragon/dogs and with the four wolf demons cause the quadruplets insisted that they go with them since the quadruplets liked them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or make any money off of it; I do however own Lucy, Connor, Tyler, Sarah, Jade, Julie, and John. I wrote this story for fun.**

**Chapter 4**

It was a nice and clear day, the wind was pleasant, the tree's leaves and branches whistling with the wind blowing through them. Today is going to be a special day for the two families living in Kaede's village for it is the first day of their first family vacation with the quadruplet dragon/dogs and even the four wolf demons. Lucy, Connor, Tyler, and Sarah insisted that Koga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku come with them because they liked them so much. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finally said yes due to the kid's constant whining and begging with their best puppy eyes. Kagome was ok with it and so was everyone else.

"So where are we going Dad? Is it the beach? Is it a super secret hot spring in the mountains? Will we be staying at a inn? How long will we be on vacation? Oh I can't wait I'm so excited that I could explode!" Lucy said bouncing up and down asking her dad tons of questions in her hyper state.

"Calm down Lucy or you might hurt yourself with all of your hyperness. We all know that you and your three siblings are excited since this is your first vacation ever. Everyone is excited, even your Uncle Sesshomaru in his own weird silent kind of way." Inuyasha explained to his anxious daughter.

"Your father is right little one you must be patient and wait for the four wolf demons to arrive so that we may leave to our destination." Sesshomaru told his happy niece.

"Awww man I hate waiting it's so boring and ruins all the fun." Lucy said with a pout.

"Hey watch what you say or I'll wash your mouth out with soap. Next time don't use the word hate instead use dislike because it is a nicer way of saying hate." Kagome lightly scolded Lucy who blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry Mom it won't happen again I promise." Lucy said apologetically.

"So where are we going?" Connor asked feeling impatient like his sisters and brother.

"Yeah I want to know so bad that I might start to go crazy from boredom and being impatient." Tyler said in a slightly whiny voice.

"I can't decide on whether to go to the beach or to a hot spring cause both sound good." Sarah said day dreaming about both locations.

"Well I think that we should first go to the beach to have some fun and then later on we can go to a hot spring where the boys will go into one and the girls can go into the other one. Shippo can go with the girls since he likes to be with them, after the hot spring we can go to an inn where we can stay during our vacation, how does that sound?" Miroku explained the plan to everyone and they all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and our vacation will last two weeks how does that sound?" Sango asked everyone who also nodded in agreement.

"Ok then it's settled, let's all pack our things that we need and then head outside to meet with the four wolf demons." Inuyasha told everyone and they all went to pack their things that they would need for two weeks.

1 hour later

Everyone was outside waiting for Koga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku to arrive. They all put their bags on Ah-Un's back and the two headed dragon was ok with it, plus Lucy put a magical veil on the two headed dragon so that none of the bags will fall off and that the weight of the bags won't hurt Ah-Un's back.

About 25 minutes later and the four wolf demons showed up with their bags ready for two weeks of relaxation with their friends. Lucy went out to tell them the plan after she was done with her packing.

"Hey everyone ready to head out and catch some fun at the beach?" Koga asked wearing sunglasses that Lucy got from another world.

"We sure are Koga! Lucy went out to another world to go shopping for the beach supplies that we would need and even got accessories for everyone." Crystal told Koga who looked interested and curious at the same time.

"Ok this is how we're going to get to the beach. Connor, Tyler, Sarah and I will be transforming into our dragon forms that way we can carry four people at once. I will take Mom, Dad, Uncle Sesshomaru, and Shippo. Connor will take Crystal, Hunter, Koga, and Ayame. Tyler will take Jade, Julie, and John since those three like to be together. Sarah will take Ginta and Hakkaku since those two are best friends. Kirara will take Rin, Kohaku, Uncle Miroku, and Aunt Sango. Does everybody understand the plan?" Lucy explained the transportation plans and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok now that that's settled let's go!" Lucy shouted with excitement.

Everyone got onto their designated dragon and demon cat then flew into the sky towards the beach to start their family vacation. It only took 2 hours with the speed that the quadruplets had and used a magical veil on their passengers so they won't fall off and be able to breathe properly at the height they were at. They all landed and went to their bags that Ah-Un had and got into their new bathing suits and swim trunks.

Lucy turned into a bottled nose dolphin, Connor turned into a friendly great white shark, Tyler turned into a friendly tiger shark, and Sarah turned into a spotted dolphin. Inuyasha wore red swim trunks with his Tessaiga and dogs on it, Kagome wore a purple bathing suit with a bow and arrow on it, Sesshomaru wore silver swim trunks with swords on it and had black sunglasses on since he wanted to be in the shade of a umbrella and to watch everyone especially Rin, Kohaku, and Sango, Miroku wore black and blue swim trunks with his monk staff on it, Sango wore a black and pink bathing suit with her Hiraikotsu on it, Shippo wore green swim trunks with his fox fire and spinning top on it, Crystal wore a purple and pink bathing suit with crystals on it, Hunter wore black swim trunks with a tiger on it, Jade wore a yellow bathing suit with gems on it, Julie wore a orange bathing suit with bunnies on it, John wore blue swim trunks with a eagle on it, Rin wore a purple and red bathing suit with flowers on it, Kohaku wore blue swim trunks with stars on it, Koga wore brown swim trunks with black wolves on it, Ayame wore a pink and white bathing suit with leaves and grey wolves on it, Ginta wore grey swim trunks with brown wolves on it, and Hakkaku wore black and green swim trunks with white wolves on it. Ah-Un went to rest under a tree nearby and Kirara went onto Sesshomaru's lap and took a nap even though he finally got used to that whenever she or any of his quadruplet nieces and nephews wanted to take a nap on his lap.

"Wow this is so cool! I love the beach and the water is so warm. I love being a tiger shark it's so awesome! Too bad its salt water otherwise I would drink from it." Tyler said in a happy voice.

"Uh ewww that is so gross Tyler why would you do that even if it's a thought? Salt water would make you throw up because it is too salty." Sarah asked her brother feeling disgusted.

"Well for one thing I'm a boy, you know boys will be boys, and two I have a curious mind. Sorry if I disgusted you sis and yes I do care about you even though I sometimes enjoy messing with you every so often mainly because we're siblings." Tyler said to his sister who smiled in her spotted dolphin form.

Lucy and Connor were playing underwater tag, racing, and just having fun in their sea animal forms. All of the other kids were playing in the sand or making sand sculptures.

"Hahahahaha I got you now Mutt! Take that!" Koga said splashing water at the half demon.

"Grrrr well I'm going to get you back you Mangy Wolf! Heh this is so much fun!" Inuyasha said splashing water back at Koga.

"Hey Koga come here I've got an idea." Inuyasha said in a quiet voice that only Koga could hear.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Koga asked curious as to why his friend was whispering.

"I want to splash water playfully at my wife Kagome and since she is next to Ayame why not her as well? What do you say?" Inuyasha explained his mischievous plan to the wolf demon.

"Heh that does sound like a good idea, let's go splash our wives." Koga said in agreement.

They walked stealthily like a ninja over to where Kagome and Ayame were playfully splashing in the water. When they were close enough 'WHOOSH' they playfully splashed a whole lot of water on the two unsuspecting wives.

"Ahhh! Inuyasha! Hahaha, alright you got me that was a good one." Kagome said then tackled her husband in the water and then they kissed each other.

"Ahhh! Koga! What was that? You call that a splash? Hehehehe, I'll show you what a real splash is!" Ayame said with a sneaky look on her face making her husband feel nervous.

"Um Ayame? Are you ok Dear?" Koga said and his reply was a face full of water and then fell on his butt into the water.

"Hehehehe I got you Sweetie. That was so much fun." Ayame said then tackled him in the water and they both kissed each other.

They all played at the beach until they felt like it was time to go to the hot springs. They first checked in at the inn they were staying at then went to the hot they all got there they all separated to their boy/girl groups with the exception of Shippo being with the girls. Kirara and Ah-Un both waited under a tree near the hot spring until the humans returned.

Girl's side

"Ahhh, this feels so good and the warmth is just right too." Lucy said feeling content.

"You said it sis this is the life." Shippo said to his sister smiling.

"This is the best vacation ever, even though it's our first one ever." Sarah said feeling very happy.

"Well we can all go back to the inn were staying once we're done ok?" Kagome said to her kids.

"I wonder what the boys are talking about?" Sango asked Shippo who just shrugged meaning he didn't know.

"I just hope Koga and Inuyasha don't start a fight like old times." Ayame said worried.

"Don't worry Ayame they rarely fight now that they've become good friends and they both have wives." Kagome reassured her friend who smiled.

"Yeah your right I'm just being a worry wort." Ayame said jokingly and all the girls laughed including herself.

"I'm having so much fun with everyone today." Rin said smiling and feeling happy.

"Yeah me too this is the most fun I've had in a long time." Crystal said enjoying the warmth of the hot spring.

"I love being in a hot spring." Jade said enjoying everything.

"It is totally making my skin look shiny and pretty." Julie said looking at her shiny and pretty skin.

Boy's side

"Thanks for taking us on vacation Dad, I'm having a great time." Connor told his dad with a smile.

"Yeah Dad this is so awesome and the hot spring feels so good." Tyler told his dad feeling happy.

"Sure no problem Connor and Tyler as long as your both happy then I'm happy." Inuyasha said to his sons with a smile.

"Hey little brother, do you think Rin is ok? She doesn't like to be without me very long." Sesshomaru asked his younger half brother.

"I'm sure she's fine, besides she has all the girls and Shippo to keep her company. Don't worry Mr. Overprotective." Inuyasha said fun teasing his older half brother and reassuring him at the same time.

"I'm not being overprotective Inuyasha I'm just being worried about my daughter, but your right and besides she has Sango with her." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha who nodded in agreement.

"This hot spring is just what I needed for my sore joints and muscles." Kohaku said relaxing in the warm water.

"You said it kid the warm water is just what the doctor ordered, hahaha." Koga said also relaxing in the warm water.

"Not only is this the quadruplet's first vacation but also everyone else's too." Ginta said to all of the boys.

"Yeah your right, and this is so awesome. We should have family vacations more often, we all need a break every once in awhile." Hakkaku said resting in the warm water.

"Hey where's John?" Miroku asked sounding concerned.

"I'm right here Dad I was just trying to see how long I can hold my breath underwater and I counted one minute! That is so awesome!" John explained to his dad who looked relieved.

"Ok son just don't scare me like that next time and just let me know the next time you want to hold your breath underwater, understand?" Miroku said in a gentle yet firm voice.

"Yes sir I understand and I'm sorry. It won't happen again I promise." John said feeling guilty for scaring his dad.

"John you can go ahead and do it again if you want." Miroku told his son who immediately went from feeling guilty to feeling happy again and went underwater.

"I love my family and this awesome vacation." Hunter said and made everyone feel happy.

20 minutes later and everyone got dried off, got dressed, went to their inn rooms to have dinner, and then went to bed to rest up for tomorrows fun and the rest of their two week vacation.

**Yay Chapter 4 is complete and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter especially the one who requested that I write more chapters. I will be making more chapters as long as I get inspiration to write and not get a writer's block. Chapter 5 will be about how the quadruplets handle snow after it snowed the previous night. Find out what will happen in Chapter 5. Don't worry I will update asap unless I get busy then it might take a while longer to update. Until next time have a great time reading all 4 chapters. :) **


End file.
